gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hell To The No
Hell To The No ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Unsere eigenen Songs, und wird von Mercedes geschrieben und von ihr mit den New Directions-Mädchen gesungen. Nachdem die New Directions herausfinden, dass sie SING von My Chemical Romance nicht bei den Regionals performen dürfen, schlägt Rachel vor, eigene Songs zu schreiben, zumal es ihre Chancen auf den Sieg erhöhen würde. Santana protestiert dagegen, dass einzig Quinn und Rachel die Songs schreiben und meint, dass sie alle das können und daher auch Chancen erhalten sollen, eigene Songs zu schreiben. Will stimmt zu und macht das zur Wochenaufgabe. Mercedes macht sich ebenfalls daran und schreibt einen Song, der auf ihrem Slogan "Hell to the no!" basiert. Nach ihrer Performance meint Will, sehr zu ihrem Missfallen, dass er gut ist, aber kein "Regionalsmaterial". Jedoch endet der Song als Titel für ihr erstes Album. Der Song ist eine Eigenkomposition von Glee. Charts Lyrics Mercedes (New Directions-Mädchen): Mama said get your ass out of bed, I said hell to the no Said wash your grandma's nasty hair, I said hell to the no They tried to take away my tots, I said hell to the no Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots and I say hell to the no Oh oh, try (Ooh-ooh) to make me change my weave (Ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh) Well I got something up my sleeve It's a whole lotta Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes (New Directions-Mädchen): Tell me I should eat my Wheaties, you know what Hell to the no (Hell to the no) Tell me I'll come down with diabetes Hell to the no (Hell to the no) Mercedes mit Tina (New Directions-Mädchen): Try (Ooh-ooh) to make me change my eats (Ooh-ooh) Mercedes: But baby that just isn't me I'm a whole lot of Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: No, no, no, no Mercedes (New Directions-Mädchen): (Ooh-ooh) Take me you can leave me but (Ooh-ooh) I won't ever change (Ooh-ooh) If you don't like the rules (Ooh-ooh) don't play my game! (Ooh-ooh) Time for me to get (Ooh-ooh) R-E-S-P-E-C-T, (Ooh-ooh) but if I don't, it's all in me (Ooh-ooo) Mercedes: Heeeeyyeeeeyeeeeaah! Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: Aw, hell to the no... Trivia *Das Cover auf iTunes zeigt nicht, wie bei den anderen Songs, Staffel Zwei unter dem Titel. *Der Song wurde von Musikproduzent Adam Anders und Co-Schöpfer Ian Brennan geschrieben. *"Hell to the no!" ist Mercedes' Slogan, den sie im Verlauf der Serie viele Male sagt. So zum Beispiel in: Ouvertüre, Jenseits von Gut und Sue, Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, und Einhornpower. *In dem Song werden auch andere Markenzeichen von Mercedes erwähnt: **So buchstabiert sie zum Beispiel "R-E-S-P-E-C-T", welcher ihr Auditionsong in Ouvertüre war. **"They tried to take away my tots" bezieht sich auf die Handlung in der Folge Ersatzspieler, als Mercedes gegen Sues Verbot, Kroketten als Mittagessen in der Kantine zu servieren, rebelliert. **"Take me, you can leave me, but I won't ever change" bezieht sich auf ihr Diva-Off mit Rachel, Take Me or Leave Me, aus der Folge Das Comeback der Teufelin. **"Try to make me change my eats" bezieht sich darauf, als Sue ihr in Liebe ist ein weiter Weg sagte, dass sie abnehmen muss, um bei den Cheerios zu bleiben. *''Hell to the No'' wird von Mercedes in Gutes braucht seine Zeit erwähnt, da es der Titel für ihr Album ist und ebenso für die bald erscheinende Singleauskopplung. Das Album wird am Ende jedoch nicht produziert. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones